Nothing Else Matters Lupin's Love
by HermyWeasley-aka-MaryHollow
Summary: Lupin passou mais uma noite de lua-cheia... Dessa vez, porém, contou com uma companhia muito especial: a mulher da sua vida, o seu amor proibido...


**N/A**- A música é, claro, "Nothing Else Matters" (Metallica) e os protagonistas são Remus Lupin e Mary Hollow (personagem que eu criei para a minha fanfic "Harry Potter e a Batalha Final")

_So__ close no matter how far_

Tão perto, não importa quão longe_  
Couldn't be much more from the heart_

Não poderia ser muito mais vindo do coração_  
Forever trusting who we are_

Confiando para sempre em quem nós somos_  
And nothing else matters_

E nada mais importa

Remus acordou, cansado, depois de mais uma noite de transformação. A poção ajudava-o a não sofrer tanto, mas nem por isso ele deixava de ser um homem atormentado. Por vezes, sentia vontade de morrer, mas então pensava na sua noiva, Mary Hollow, professora em Hogwarts e sempre dedicada ao amor dos dois, e mudava de ideias.

Olhou para o lado. Mary dormia no chão frio, com o cabelo loiro escondendo o seu rosto jovem. Passara a noite a tomar conta dele. De um aranhão no seu braço escorria sangue e Lupin sentiu um misto de aflição e ternura, ao se lembrar que, sem querer, a sua amada tinha deixado que ele a atacasse num momento mais agitado.

_Never opened myself this way_

Nunca me abri assim_  
Life is ours, we live it our way_

A vida é nossa, vivemo-la à nossa maneira_  
All these words I don't just say_

Todas estas palavras que eu não me limito a dizer_  
And nothing else matters_

E nada mais importa__

Ninguém o entenderia como Mary. Afinal de contas, ela era uma vampira. A sua história de vida, apesar de bastante jovem, era muito parecida com a sua própria história…

Que mulher teria coragem de passar uma noite daquelas com ele? Que mulher não fugiria de medo e repulsa ao vê-lo transformado em lobisomem?

A única mulher que ele amara de verdade…

A única mulher que o amara…

A única mulher que sofria de um problema semelhante…

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

Confio que procuro e encontro em ti_  
Every day for us something new_

Cada dia para nós é algo novo_  
Open mind for a different view_

Mente aberta por um ponto de vista diferente_  
And nothing else matters_

E nada mais importa  
_  
Never cared for what they do_

Nunca me importou o que eles fazem_  
Never cared for what they know_

Nunca me importou o que eles sabem_  
But I know_

Mas eu sei__

Remus sabia que aquele amor estava longe de ser fácil. O que diriam os outros? O que diria a família de Mary, ao saber que a sua menina, que já sofria de um problema tão grande como o vampirismo iria… como poderia ela casar com um lobisomem? Que tipo de vida teriam eles? Sem contar que, para além dele ser muito mais velho, os vampiros e os lobisomens eram espécies inimigas, desde sempre.

_So close no matter how far_

Tão perto, não importa quão longe_  
Couldn't be much more from the heart_

Não poderia ser muito mais vindo do coração_  
Forever trusting who we are_

Confiando para sempre em quem nós somos_  
And nothing else matters_

E nada mais importa

Remus ergueu-se, olhando Mary, adormecida, com todo seu amor… Talvez fosse melhor mesmo que os dois se afastassem. Talvez os Hollow tivessem razão e ele só fosse prejudicar a sua filha… e a última coisa que ele queria era prejudic�-la.

Mary Hollow dera um sentido a sua vida. Desde que a conhecera, Lupin voltara a sorrir… e era, finalmente, feliz…

Os olhos castanhos de Mary se abriram e a vontade de ir embora abandonou Remus.

_Never cared for what they do_

Nunca me importou o que eles fazem_  
Never cared for what they know_

Nunca me importou o que eles sabem_  
But I know_

Mas eu sei__

- Bom dia… - Disse Mary, se lançando para ele, num abraço bem apertado.

Ele não conseguiu falar. A sua voz estava embargada por um aperto na garganta. Ela estava ali. Ela amava-o. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto quando o abraço se desfez.

- Remus… - Mary fitou-o, com angústia no olhar. – O que foi?

- Eu não te mereço, Mary… - Lupin conseguiu, a custo, articular as palavras e baixou os olhos para não ter que encar�-la. – Olha para ti: cansada, ferida… Mereces alguém muito melhor do que eu… Eu sou uma fonte de problemas… eu vou estragar a tua vida…

Levantou os olhos, que encontraram os de Mary, em lágrimas.

- Tu só vais estragar a minha vida se me abandonares, Remus… Ninguém pode ter um laço tão forte comigo como tu. Eu amo-te como nunca amei ninguém. Entreguei-me a ti como nunca me entreguei a ninguém. És a minha razão de viver…

_Never opened myself this way_

Nunca me abri assim_  
Life is ours, we live it our way_

A vida é nossa, vivemo-la à nossa maneira

_All these words I don't just say_

Todas estas palavras que eu não me limito a dizer_  
And nothing else matters_

E nada mais importa__

O aperto na garganta de Lupin era cada vez mais forte. Sim, Mary tinha razão. Ninguém teria um laço tão forte com eles como um e outro… e ele amavam-se… e precisavam um do outro.

Mary tinha um lado alegre que o fazia rir… e nada melhor do que uma boa gargalhada. Era bonita (apesar de não ser nenhuma Miss Mundo Mágico), tinha um jeito de menina encantador, era corajosa, inteligente… e vampira sem querer.

Não. Ele não poderia deix�-la. Teria que lutar por aquele amor tão difícil, porém tão necessário.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

Confio que procuro e encontro em ti_  
Every day for us something new_

Cada dia para nós é algo novo_  
Open mind for a different view_

Mente aberta por um ponto de vista diferente_  
And nothing else matters_

E nada mais importa

- Eu não te vou deixar… - Murmurou ele e as bocas dos dois uniram-se num beijo cheio de amor, temperado com lágrimas. Os corpos dos dois uniram-se num abraço quente, temperado de soluços de alívio e felicidade.

Iriam lutar para ficar juntos. Amavam-se e nada mais importava.

_Never cared for what they say_

Nunca me importou o que eles dizem_  
Never cared for games they play_

Nunca me importaram as brincadeiras deles_  
Never cared for what they do_

Nunca me importei com o que eles fazem_  
Never cared for what they know_

Nunca me importei com o que eles sabem_  
And I know_

E eu sei__

So close no matter how far

Tão perto, não importa o quanto longe_  
Couldn't be much more from the heart_

Não poderia ser muito mais vindo do coração_  
Forever trusting who we are_

Confiando para sempre em quem nós somos_  
And nothing else matters_

E nada mais importa

Ficaram ali durante algum tempo, sentindo o calor um do outro; sentindo que eram um só.

Não importava o que os outros iriam falar de um lobisomem e uma vampira juntos.

Não importava o que um iria passar quando o outro se transformasse.

Não importava os perigos que viveriam.

Venceriam os preconceitos.

Venceriam os medos.

O amor vence tudo… e nada mais importa.


End file.
